fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic
Sonic, also known as Sonic the Hedehog is a series of video games by Sega starring Sonic the Hedgehog, a character also considered the mascot of Sega. Most games feature Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik as the main antagonist. Video games The list does not include games that are not titled "Sonic", such as Knuckles' Chaotix or Shadow the Hedgehog, considered part of their own series. Platform games *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (June 23, 1991), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Re-released in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console and for Game Boy Advance as Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis, in 2007 for PSN, Xbox Live Arcade and iOS, and in 2013 for Nintendo 3DS in the 3D Classics series. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (October 25, 1991), Sega Master System, Game Gear. Re-released in 2008 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (October 16, 1992), Sega Master System, Game Gear. Re-released in 2008 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2015 for Nintendo 3DS in the 3D Classics series. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (November 21, 1992), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and Xbox Live Arcade. *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' (September 23, 1993), Sega CD. Also known as Sonic CD. Re-released in 1996 for PC and in 2011 for PSN and Xbox Live Arcade. *''Sonic Chaos'' (October 25, 1993), Sega Master System, Game Gear. Re-released in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' (January 23, 1994), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2009 for Xbox Live Arcade. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble'' (October 15, 1994), Game Gear. Re-released in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Sonic & Knuckles'' (October 17, 1994), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Re-released in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console and Xbox Live Arcade. The game also utilizes "lock-on technology", that lets the player combine the game with other games by putting them on top of it. The obtained games are: **''Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2''. Obtained by using Sonic the Hedgehog 2. **''Sonic 3 & Knuckles''. Obtained by using Sonic the Hedgehog 3. **''Blue Sphere''. Obtained by using Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic Compilation. Using any other Mega Drive/Genesis game accesses a mini-game version of Blue Sphere. *''Sonic Blast'' (November 1996), Game Gear. Re-released in 1997 for Sega Master System and in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Sonic 3D Blast'' (November 1996), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Saturn. Re-released in 1997 for PC and in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Sonic Adventure'' (November 27, 1998), DreamCast. Re-released in 2010 for Xbox Live Arcade and PSN. **''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' (June 18, 2003), GameCube, Windows. Enhanced version of Sonic Adventure including, unlockable, the Game Gear games Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Drift, Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, Sonic Triple Trouble, Sonic Drift 2, Tails' Skypatrol, Sonic Blast and Tails Adventure. It was re-released in 2010 for PSN and XLA as Sonic Adventure. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure'' (December 20, 1999), Neo Geo Pocket Color. *''Sonic Adventure 2'' (June 18, 2001), DreamCast. Re-released in 2012 for PSN, XLA and PC, with extra content from the Battle version as additional DLC. **''Sonic Adventure 2 Battle'' (February 11, 2002), GameCube. *''Sonic Advance'' (December 20, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2003 for Nokia N-Gage as SonicN and in 2011 for Android. *''Sonic Advance 2'' (December 19, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Sonic Heroes'' (December 30, 2003), GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox. Re-released in 2004 for Windows and in 20112 for PSN. *''Sonic Advance 3'' (June 7, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Sonic Rush'' (November 15, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (November 14, 2006), Xbox 360, PlayStation 3. *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (February 20, 2007), Wii. *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' (September 14, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Sonic Unleashed'' (November 18, 2008), Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2. Re-released in 2014 for PSN. *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' (March 3, 2009), Wii. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'', iOS, WiiWare, PSN, XLA. Three episodes were released: **''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' (October 7, 2010). **''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' (May 15, 2012). **''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal'' (May 15, 2012). Available to who downloaded both the other episodes. *''Sonic Colors'' (November 11, 2010), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Sonic Generations'' (November 1, 2011), Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows. *''Sonic Lost World'' (October 13, 2013), Wii U, Nintendo 3DS. *''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' (November 11, 2014), Wii U. *''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' (November 11, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. *''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' (September 27, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. *''Sonic Mania'' (August 15, 2017), Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, PC. An updated release is planned: **''Sonic Mania Plus'' (2018), Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch. *''Sonic Forces'' (November 7, 2017), Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, PC. Racing games *''Sonic Drift'' (March 18, 1994), Game Gear. *''Sonic Drift 2'' (March 17, 1995), Game Gear. Titled Sonic Drift Racing in Europe. Re-released in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Sonic R'' (October 31, 1997), Sega Saturn. Also released in 1998 for PC. *''Sonic Riders'' (February 21, 2006), GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC. *''Sonic Rivals'' (November 16, 2006), PSP. *''Sonic Rivals 2'' (November 13, 2007), PSP. *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (January 8, 2008), PlayStation 2, Wii. *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' (February 23, 2010), Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Windows, mobile phone. The Xbox 360 version is called Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie and features Banjo and Kazooie from the Banjo-Kazooie series as an exclusive racer. *''Sonic Free Riders'' (November 4, 2010), Xbox 360. *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (November 16, 2012), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, WiiU, PlayStation Vita. Also released in 2013 for PC and Nintendo 3DS, and in 2014 for iOS and Android. Arcade games *''SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter'' (1991). *''Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car'' (1991). *''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' (June 1993). *''Sonic the Fighters'' (May 1996). Re-released in 2012 for PSN and Xbox Live Arcade. *''Sonic Athletics'' (April 25, 2013), an attraction in Sega's Tokyo Joypolis. Educational games *''Sonic Gameworld'' (August 1994), Sega Pico. *''Sonic's Schoolhouse'' (November 1996), PC. Mobile phone games Many games were released exclusively for mobile phones through Sonic Cafe, a service only available in Japan from 2001 to 2007, that allowed customers to download any games from its library upon monthly subscription. The games are: *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (June 18, 2001). Readapted version of the original Sonic the Hedgehog. *''Sonic Tennis'' (December 20, 2001). *''Sonic's Napoleon'' (December 20, 2001) *''Sonic Golf'' (January 28, 2002). *''Speed'' (2002) *''Sonic Fishing'' (March 25, 2002). *''Sonic Billiards'' (April 22, 2002). *''Nakayoshi Chao!'' (May 24, 2002). A virtual pet game starring Chaos. *''Sonic Bowling'' (July 22, 2002). A stan-alone version with updated graphics was released in 2009. *''Dr. Eggman's Number Guess Panic!'' (Sept 20, 2002). A puzzle game starring Tales and Dr. Eggman. *''Sonic no Jirai Sagashi Game'' (October 21, 2002) *''Sonic Racing Shift Up'' (November 18, 2002). *''Sonic Putter'' (January 27, 2003). A stan-alone version with updated graphics was released in 2009. *''Sonic Darts'' (April 21, 2003). *''Sonic Racing Kart'' (July 28, 2003). *''Sonic Reversi'' (October 27, 2003). *''Tails No Flying Get'' (December 5, 2003). Based on a minigame from Sonic Battle and starring Tails. *''Sonic Cake Hopping'' (February 23, 2004). *''Sonic Hopping 2'' (2004). *''Sonic Hearts'' (July 26, 2004). *''Sonic Pannel Puzzle'' (September 22, 2004). *''Sonic Gammon'' (October 25, 2004). *''Sonic's Millionaires'' (January 24, 2005). *''Sonic Jump'' (February 21, 2005). *''Amy's American Page One'' (2005). Card game starring Amy and other characters. *''Sonic Kart 3D X'' (2005). *''Shadow Shoot'' (2006). A runner game starring Shadow the Hedgehog. *''Sonic Golf 3D'' (2006). *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (2006). Readapted version of the Mega Drive/Genesis game Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *''Sonic's 7 Narabe'' (April 22, 2006). *''Speed DX'' (2006). *''Flicky'' (2006). Readapted version of the Mega Drive/Genesis game of the saame name, it's not part of the Sonic series. *''Sonic Speed DX'' (2006). Unrelated to the Speed DX game. *''Sonic's Casino Poker'' (2007). *''Sonic Reversi Hyper'' (October 27, 2007). *''Sonic's Time Limit Train'' (December 20, 2007). Some of these were released worldwide as stand-alone games. Other games released worldwide are: *''Sonic Jump 2'' (May 2008). *''Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (July 2008). *''Sonic Unleashed'' (June 2009). Remake of the main series' game. *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (January 29, 2010). *''Sonic Jump'' (October 18, 2012), iOS, Android. Remake of original game of the same title. *''Sonic Dash'' (March 7, 2013). *''Sonic Jump Fever'' (July 10, 2014), iOS, Android. *''Sonic Runners'' (February 25, 2015), iOS, Android. *''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' (July 1, 2015) *''Sonic Runners Adventure'' (June 10, 2017), Android. *''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' (September 11, 2017), iOS, Android. Other games *''Sonic Eraser'' (1991), Sega Mega Drive. Available only in Japan trough Sega Meganet. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball'' (November 14, 1993), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Master System. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Sonic Labyrinth'' (November 17, 1995), Game Gear. Released in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Sonic Shuffle'' (November 13, 2000), Dreamcast. *''Sonic Pinball Party'' (June 1, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Sonic Battle'' (December 4, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Sonic X'' (2005), Leapster. Educational game based on the tv series. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (November 6, 2007), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' (September 25, 2008), Nintendo DS. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (October 13, 2009), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (November 15, 2011), Wii, Nintendo DS. *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (November 8, 2013), Wii U. *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (February 18, 2016), Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Arcade. Additionally, the fanmade game Big's Big Fishing Adventure 3, was promoted by Sega on April 1st, 2016, and may be considered a minor official entry in the series. Compilations *''Sonic Compilation'' (July 1995), Sega Mega Drive. Originally only released in Europe, was released in 1997 in North America as Sonic Classics 3 in 1. It includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. *''Sonic 2 in 1'' (October 1995), Game Gear. It includes the Game Gear games Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball. *''Sonic & Knuckles Collection'' (February 14, 1997), Windows. It includes Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Blue Sphere. The European and North American versions also include elements to customize Windows such as icons and desktops, called Sonic the Screen Saver. *''Sonic Jam'' (June 20, 1997), Sega Saturn. It includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, as well as exclusive customized versions of the games' levels. *''Sonic & Garfield Pack'' (1999), PC. It includes Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Garfield: Caught in the Act and Baku Baku Animal. *''Sonic Action 4 Pack'' (2001), PC. It includes Sonic CD, Sonic R Sonic & Knuckles Collection and Sega Smash Pack 2. *''Sonic Mega Collection'' (November 10, 2002), GameCube. Includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic Spinball and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and also, unlockable, Blue Sphere, Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic 2, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Flicky and Ristar. It also includes a gallery featuring covers for most Sonic comics, artworks and videos from Sonic CD and Sonic Adventure 2. The Japanese version also has The Ooze and Comix Zone as unlockable games. *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' (November 2, 2004), PlayStation 2, Xbox. Also released in 2006 for PC. It includes all contents from the Japanese version of Sonic Mega Collection except the Sonic CD and Sonic Adventurwe 2 videos, replaced with Sonic Heroes videos. It also includes the Game Gear games Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Chaos, Sonic Drift, Sonic Labyrinth, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and Sonic Blast. *''Sonic Gems Collection'' (August 16, 2005), GameCube, PlayStation 2. It includes Sonic CD, Sonic Drift 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble, Sonic R, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Spinball, Tails' Skypatrol, Tails Adventure and Sonic the Screen Saver. Additionally [[Vectorman|''Vectorman'' and Vectorman 2]] are unlockable in the North American and European versions, while Bonanza Bros., [[Streets of Rage|''Bare Knuckle'', Bare Knuckle II and Bare Knuckle III]] are unlockable in the Japanese version. Demo versions of many other Sonic games, as well as artworks and videos are also unlockable in all versions. *''2 Games in 1'' series, known as Double Pack in Japan and Combo Pack in North America, all games released for Game Boy Advance on November 16, 2005: **''Sonic Advance and Chu Chu Rocket!'' **''Sonic Advance and Sonic Battle'' **''Sonic Advance and Sonic Pinball Party'' **''Sonic Battle and Chu Chu Rocket!'' **''Sonic Pinball Party and Columns Crown'' **''Sonic Pinball Party and Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus and Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Combo Pack'' (2005), Xbox. May be considered an additional entry in the 2 games in 1 series. *''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection'' (February 10, 2009), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. Known as Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection in PAL regions, it includes Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3D, Sonic Spinball, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and many other unrelated Sega Mega Drive/Genesis games (see Sega Mega Drive Collection for more). Note that this game, being an installment in the Sega Mega Drive Collection series, might not be considered part of the Sonic series. *''Sonic PC Collection'' (October 1, 2009), PC. Only released in New Zeland and Australia, it includes Sonic Riders, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Mega Collection Plus. *''Sonic Classic Collection'' (March 3, 2010), Nintendo DS. It includes slightly enhanced versions of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles. *''Sonic Anniversary PC Pack'' (2011), PC. It includes a Sonic 20th anniversary-themed mouse and mouse pad, and the Sonic PC Collection game. Publications Comics *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', a 15-page comic released in 1991 to promote the game. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Story Comic'', a manga published in Japan between June and July 1991 to promote the game. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', a manga series based on the game, released in Japan between 1992 and 1993. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', a series of comics published by Archie Comics between February 1993 and December 2016, counting 290 issues, being the longest running comic series based on a videogame franchise. Issues 291-294 were created, but the series was put on hiatus before their publication. Some special issues outside the regular numbering were also published through the years. **''Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles'' (July 2015), a special issue expanding the events from the Worlds Unite crossover. *''Sonic the Comic'', a british comic released published between 1993 and 2002. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Presents: Princess Sally'' (February-April 1995), a 3-issue miniseries by Archie. *''Sonic the Hedgehog's Buddy: Tails'' (October-December 1995), a 3-issue miniseries by Archie. *''Sonic's Friendly Nemesis: Knuckles'' (May-July 1996), a 3-issue miniseries by Archie starring Knuckles. Not properly part of the Sonic series, it was followed by some other Knuckles comics. *''Sonic X'', a comic book series published by Archie Comics, based on the animated series of the same name and released in 40 issues between 2005 and 2008. *''Dash & Spin: Super Fast Sonic!!, a two Volume manga published in Japan by Coro Coro Comics. Volume 1 was published in 2003, while Volume 2 was published in 2005. *''Sonic Universe, a series of comics published by Archie Comics between February 2009 and January 2017 for a total of 94 issues. Issues 95-97 were created, but the series was put on hiatus before their publication. *''Sonic Boom'', an 11-issue comic by Archie Comics part of the Sonic Boom subseries, published between October 24, 2014 and September 2, 2015. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', new comic series published by IDW starting on April 4, 2018. Novels *''Stay Sonic'', a novel telling the backstory of Sonic and published on January 4, 1993. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic's Shoes Blues'', a children book published in 1993 and set in the same continuity as the Sonic the Hedgehog TV show. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2: The Secret Admirer'', sequel to Sonic's Shoes Blues. *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3: Up Against the Wall'', sequel to The Secret Admirer. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', published in 1993 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic the Hedgehog in Robotnik's Laboratory'', published in 1993, it's set in the same continuity as Stay Sonic. *''Sonic the Hedgehog in the Fourth Dimension'', published in 1993, it's set in the same continuity as Stay Sonic. *''Sonic the Hedgehog and the Silicon Warriors'', published in 1993, it's set in the same continuity as Stay Sonic. *''Sonic the Hedgehog in Castle Robotnik'', published in 1994, it's set in the same continuity as Stay Sonic. *''Sonic the Story'', a picture book re-telling of Sonic's backstory, narrated by Tails published in 1994. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Robotnik's Oil'', a picture book released in 1994. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Invisible Robotnik'', a picture book released in 1994. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Robotnik's Revenge'', an original novel published in 1994 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', a picture book published in 1995 retelling the events from the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog novel. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Fortress of Fear'', an original novel published in 1995 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Friend or Foe?, an original novel published in 1995 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic & Knuckles, published in November 1995 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic X-Treme'', an original novel published in 1996 and set in the same continuity as the TV show and Archie Comics. *''Sonic X - Meteor Shower Messenger'', 2005. *''Sonic X - Spaceship Blue Typhoon'', 2005 *''Sonic X - Aqua Planet'', 2006 *''Sonic X - Dr. Eggman Goes to War'', 2006 *''Sonic X - Battle at Ice Palace'', 2006 *''Sonic X - Desperately Seeking Sonic'', 2007 Animation *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'', a 65-episode animated series originally aired in 1993 from September 6 to December 3. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'', a 26-episode animated series originally aired in two seasons from September 1993 to June 1995. *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'', a two-part OVA, originally released in 1996 and simply known as Sonic the Hedgehog in Japan. *''Sonic Underground'', a 40-episode animated series originally aired in two seasons from August 30, 1999 to May 4, 2000. *''Sonic X'', a 78-episode anime series originally aired in three seasons from April 6, 2003 to March 28, 2004. *''Sonic Boom'', a 104-episode CGI animated series aired in two seasons from November 8, 2014 to November 11, 2017. Board games *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3D Chess'' (2010) *''Sonic Monopoly'' (2012) *''Sonic Boom Monopoly'' (2015) Merchandise Many promotional items based on the series were released. Some of the notable ones are the items part of Sonic the Hedgehog x Sanrio collaboration. These are plush dolls, figurines and pins based on characters created by mashing up Sonic characters with Sanrio characters, specifically: Sonic/Hello Kitty, Amy/My Melody, Tails/Chococat, Knuckles/Badtz-Maru. A limited edition Super Sonic/Hello Kitty plush was also released. Sub-series *'Sonic Boom': a sub-series of the Sonic series, serving as a reboot to the franchise and including an animated series, a comic book series and three video games. *'Mario & Sonic': a series of sport video games, that serves as a crossover with the Mario series. Spin off *Tails: a spin off of Sonic series,starring Tails,is a prequel to the series. *Knuckles Chaotix: a spin off of Sonic series,starring Knuckles Chaotix,it takes place after the events of Sonic & Knuckles and includes a comic book. Links to other series Note: being Sega's mascot, Sonic's appearance along with the Sega logo in Mega Drive/Genesis games is not considered a reference to the Sonic series. Games included in ''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection are only listed in the Sega Mega Drive Collection page.'' Mascot links: Miis appear in some games in the Sonic series; [[Android robot appearances|the Android Robot is selectable in ''Sonic Dash]]; [[Xbox Live Avatar appearances|Xbox Live Avatar makes an appearance in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Sonic Free Riders and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed]] .'' Category:Video games Category:Comic books Category:Sega Category:Series Category:Archie Comics Category:Sonic Team Category:Sega Sammy